Sweets
by XxXThatPandaVickyXxX
Summary: "you don't like sweets" Tenten stated confused. … "Neji?" Tenten said leaning close to neji's face. "I wasn't talking about the chocolate"


**i do not own naruto if i did neji would still be alive ;-;**

"Do I look okay?" asked a distraught Tenten pulling on her dress nervously.

"You look magnificent as always love" neji spoke as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms smirking.

Tenten giggled and looked up at her boyfriend from his arms "of course you think so silly that's like your job or something"

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow neji chuckled "my only job is to make sure you're safe and well-loved"

"Hyuuga are you saying I look bad?" questioned a pouty Tenten poking his chest playfully.

"Of course not you could ever look bad ten" neji said kissing his girlfriend's head.

Tenten kissed his cheek "thought so."

Just as neji was about resort lee came running full speed to the couple behind the restaurant.

"Yoshi! My friends of youth I would like to inform you that the un youthful cow as entered the barn of youth" lee said jumping in between them.

"what?"

"The un youthful men that our youthful flower must make love her so she may kill him is now inside the restaurant!" lee screamed bouncing on his toes.

"shhh lee do you want to whole world to know our business" tenten hissed covering his mouth with both her hands.

Lees eyes widened as he quickly pulled back from Tenten and bowed down with tears running down his face "you are right Tenten, how could I be so foolish Gai-Sensei would be very disappointed in me! to make up for this I shall 300 no 500 no 1000 laps around the village when we return home.

"Yeah yeah lee have fun with that" Tenten said waving her hands in an up and down motion as if brushing him off.

She turned around and faced neji "well I guess I'll go do my mission now try not to get too jealous huh neji" Tenten said mocking neji.

Neji smirked "don't worry seeing you kill him would put an end to all of that."

Tenten giggled and ran into the restaurant but not before turning around and winking at her boyfriend.

Neji sighed and picked up a still blubbering lee by the back of his spandex. "Come now lee let's have a talk about how to have stealth on missions"

Lee then started crying more for a hyuuga lecture was always a dull painful one of no youth.

**Inside the restaurant **

Tenten slowly walked into the restaurant and most eyes turned toward her. She looked stunning in her long chocolate colored dress with a slit on the side that showed her leg off all the way to her thigh and her brown chocolate hair was pulled up into a flattering bun being held up by a red chines pin.

The server walked up to her and started ushering her to her seat. On the way she accidently on purpose brushed her hand against her soon to be dead target.

The server sat her directly next to her target and asked her what she would like to drink. "Do you have red wine?" she cooed gently and smooth like fresh melted chocolate being poured onto a delightful desert. "But of course" the server said twisting a finger into his mustache. "Would you like anything else?" the server asked pulling out his handbook and a fancy gold pen. "The chocolate fountain looks delightful ill have that" Tenten said smiling as she handed him the menu. "coming right up" the server said as he clapped his hands calling the wine cart boy and telling him to give her some red wine before walking away to complete her order.

She gently took the wine cup out of his hands quickly thanked him and put the red wine cup up to her equally red lips and took a small sip.

She looked up to see that her target was looking at her as if he was studying her and she smiled and flashed a little cleavage at him he smiled and whispered something to the server.

Her chocolate fountain arrived and she stuck one of her fingers into it and started licking off the chocolate slowly. She could feel the man staring at her and that made her a bit cocky.

The server came back to the table with a plate she didn't order and placed it down in front of her. She looked up with a raised eyebrow. "The gent in the table next to you ordered this for you" the server said with his nose in the air. "Ah very well send him my thanks" Tenten said handing the server a 20$ bill. "Will do madam" the server said tucking the money into his shirt pocket and walking away.

She looked down at the plate and noticed in hard chocolate it spelled out like chocolate? With a cherry next to it. With that she smirked and looked up at her target and smiled directly at him. She put her finger back in the chocolate and let some drip over her showing cleavage after licking her finger clean she wiped it off her cleavage and ate that chocolate as well. She then picked up the cherry and popped it with her teeth and tied the stem into a knot with her tongue.

That was it for her target he had to have her and he had to have her now. He quickly he got up pulled out his wallet and placed a couple bills on the table jogged over to her table and stood over her with lust in his eyes.

She looked up at him from her thick eyelashes "may I help you?" she asked in a low sexual tone.

He smirked and moved a stand of hair that had fallen out of her bun to the side of her face. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He spoke in a deep musky voice.

"Why thank you you're not too bad yourself' she said dipping her finger into the chocolate and holding it out to him "want some chocolate?" she purred putting her fingers up to his lips.

"Don't mind if I do" he chuckled and grabbed her hand and pulling her finger into his mouth.

She pulled her arm back and looked up at him "you got some on your face let me help you with that." She leaned up and licked the chocolate off lips.

He placed down a couple bills onto her table and grabbed her hand and gestured for her to go with him.

"Shall we go madam?" he asked with lust in his tone.

She smiled and grabbed her purse she knew neji was watching with his byakugan so she didn't worry slightly about her not being spotted.

"we shall" she said getting up and walking out of the restaurant with the man

The man had led her to a cheap hotel which kind of annoyed her because she knew he was rich but it also made her happy because of the low security.

He pushed her down on the bed and immediately started taking off his shirt.

She reached her hand to his head and pulled his head down to hers crashing their lips together. She smirked into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned into the kiss and his hands grabbed her boobs.

"You like that?" Tenten whispered as her hand slowly inched toward her hair bun.

"mhm" he mumbled into the kiss.

"then you're really going to like this!" she yelled as she pulled her sharp poisoned tipped hairpin out of her bun allowing her hair to fall like a waterfall of chocolate. With all her force she shoved the deadly poisoned hairpin into his neck and kicked him off her onto the floor.

"You! You bitch!" he yelled pulling out the pin and getting up to get her but stopped when the poison hit and he instantly fell to the floor gasping for air.

He started coughing and coughing till he altogether stopped and allowed himself to be pulled into the dark deep sleep forever known as death.

She looked down at his body it was turning blue and a mix of foam and blood was coming out of his slightly open mouth.

"Took you long enough" Tenten mumbled lightly kicking the body to see if he was truly dead.

**Later in neji and tentens flat **

Tenten opened the door of her flat after giving her long and stressfully written report to the Hokage.

Sighing she closed the door and glided over to neji. "Honey?"

"Hn?" neji looked up at his girlfriend raising an eyebrow.

"What is that?" she asked curiously seeing that he working on an object.

"A chocolate fountain" neji answered casually.

"Why?" Tenten asked surprised.

"I wanted something sweet?" neji answered dully.

"you don't like sweets" Tenten started confused.

…

"Neji?" Tenten said leaning close to nejis face.

"I wasn't talking about the chocolate"

Oh…

Hn

Get in the bed room right now…. And bring that thing with you.


End file.
